The Clown
by weepingangel9578
Summary: I may not be the smartest, or the strongest, or even the most skilled, but one thing is definite, I sure know how to pull a prank and make people laugh.


**I am seriously on a writing roll. I already finished **_**Star Gazer**_** this afternoon and now onto this one. I am quite proud if I do say so myself. I was in a really good mood when I was writing this. I hope that it brightens your mood as well! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the turtles**

**Please Review!**

* * *

_Mikey's point of view_

Now I may not be a genius like Don, or a fighting machine like Raph, I'm definitely not wise like Splinter or a dedicated and skilled warrior like Leo, but I do have one special skill that puts me in a completely different atmosphere from the rest of my family.

I have a brilliant sense of humor, and a natural talent for pulling expertly hilarious pranks, usually on one particular hot head, but hey, I'm not picky.

My brothers don't necessarily look down upon me, I mean I can usually beat them in sparring, well except for Leo, but they do think of me as well…odd.

I must admit though, if I was looking at me from my brother's point of view I would think I was a wackadoo too. I spend most of my free time…not all, just most, playing video games and watching television. I have a very busy schedule so I can only make space for certain things. But seriously, at least I have hobbies, Mr. Raphie over there thinks that beating the crap out of a punching bag is a hobby, sheesh. Then there is my absolutely necessary skate boarding time. Practice makes perfect right, although I am already almost perfect. I can't help it I was born that way. Anyways I do have some serious pass times. I go to training sessions, mostly, and I do my chores, sometimes, and I clean my room…..yeah right!

But like I was saying before my absolute favorite thing to do is pull pranks and crack jokes, although annoying Raph is up there too, but sometimes the three mix together. For example I played one of my all time best pranks on grouchy pants the other day. I was quite proud. Now you probably want to know all of the wonderfully hilarious details, I know I would!

So Donnie was using glue in his lab for who knows what, and he brought it out when he came to refill his glass of "liquid life" A.K.A coffee. Unfortunately for the mad scientist he forgot this little bottle of gold on the table where I just so happened to be sitting and you couldn't blame me for taking advantage of an absolutely perfect situation? Splinter always does tell us to "use our surroundings". So I took the bottle of glue and by using my ninja skills I got into the bathroom without Raphie, who was taking a shower, noticing me. I then decided that the hand soap needed to be….well….changed. So I, being the good hearted family member I am, empty the old soap and put in my very own new "soap". Then after my civic duties were complete, I left Raph to finish his shower.

Then while I waited I managed to beat two video games, master a trick on my hover board (courtesy of the one and only professor egg head), and annoy big bro Leo while he mediated. And yes I did all of this before Raph got out of the shower. I am just that fantastically amazing.

Then it happened. My brilliant ploy began. It was quite funny, even "no nonsense Leo" laughed. My lovely hot headed brother exited his probably wonderful shower and decided to wash his face with some mint and rosemary scented soap, or what he thought was mint and rosemary scented soap. Then much to his surprise, once he began rubbing is face, Raphie couldn't pull his hands away. He tried and tried but not even "big and buff, rough and tough Raph" could break through the soap….or super glue.

Naturally Raph became…..upset and then turned into the turtle version of the hulk. I have never heard him scream so loud. His animalistic roar of untamed fury pricked Leo's curiosity and so our "fearless leader" came downstairs to check it out. Now unfortunately for said leader he was the first thing in "wreck it Raph's" way. The end result was Leo getting thrown to the floor and becoming very pissed at a certain red clad turtle. But because he had to follow his "duty", Leo chased after him.

Now here comes the fun part. By this time Donnie had emerged from his "genius cave" and was sitting with me at the kitchen table. Don was complaining about losing his bottle of super glue and I was trying not to ruin the "surprise" by bursting out laughing. But the fun was ended far too soon when Raph burst through the door with his hands placed haphazardly on his face. He started shouting at Don about "misplacing" his super glue and how he better "friggin' find out how to get this damn stuff off his friggin' face"

Being the seasoned prankster I am, I snuck out of the kitchen while my brothers were distracted and they weren't focused on little old me. I was just about to reach my safe haven, or my room, when I heard the distinct sound of Don shouting out my beautiful name. I hightailed it to my room in true turtle style and swiftly closed my door.

Oh it was totally worth it, but alas all fun must come to an end, so if you will excuse me I have to go barricade my door from "World War Raph".

* * *

**So…..what do you think? I must say that I deeply enjoyed writing this. **

**Please Review! **


End file.
